Greenhorn
by poisongirl4
Summary: The noob needs a lesson! Randy Orton/Trent Barreta. SLASH. m/m sex. Warnings: none really, a little gagging.


Trent knocked quietly on the door, the nervousness written all over his face when he heard the rumble to come in.  
>"what?" Randy said, not even looking up from lacing his boots, every bit the legend killer in the flesh, eyes flashing yet still so dark.<br>"Erm...well...I'm pretty new here and well...I just thought" Trent stammered shutting the door behind him.  
>"You thought what?" Randy bellowed<br>"well I just thought I should introduce myself...you're the big dog around here after all" Trent squeaked.  
>Randy finally looked up, his gaze sweeping up and down Trent's impressive body. Licking his lips Randy opened his thighs and beckoned for the boy to approach with one finger.<br>"Well you can introduce yourself by getting on your knees" Randy sneered as he pulled his half hard cock out of his trunks. Slapping it on his shiny abs.  
>"WH...what?" Trent whispered.<br>"On your knees" Randy repeated calmly as he pulled the boy towards him and grabbed his neck forcing him down between his thighs.  
>"Now get sucking...and then you can introduce yourself" Randy hissed as he pushed his tip into Trent's waiting mouth.<p>

Trent didn't know what the hell was going on, but something told him that he definitely did not want to deny the Viper. He'd never had another man's cock in his mouth before, he'd tried enough on himself but never quite made it, something that bothered him to this day. But staring up at Randy's trademark sneer, feeling his throbbing tip at his lips, he felt like he better put on a good show.

Leaning back Trent took in all of Randy, there was no doubting he was a beautiful man, his eyes trailed down Randy's oil soaked chest to his impressive and now rock hard cock, taking a quick gulp he took a hold of the base.  
>"What you wanting for?" he heard Randy rumble<br>"I've...I've never..." Trent stammered  
>"don't tell me you're new to this too?" Randy chuckled, Trent just nodded, never taking his eyes of Randy's huge cock, the velvety skin beneath his fingers, the heat radiating from his tip.<br>"Well you'll learn fast then boy" Randy snapped as he pushed his cock harshly past Trent's pouting lips.

Trent opened his mouth as wide as he could, not wanting to disappoint, but Randy was too huge for him, his throbbing tip hit the back of Trent's throat and he gagged, coughing and spluttering as he pulled back.  
>"fucking hell" Randy complained<br>"Jesus boy, you really are green...come here" Randy pulled Trent back, opening his mouth with his thumb and easing his cock back into Trent's watering mouth.  
>"nice and slow" he coaxed as he pulled Trent's head back slightly, his hand guiding him from its place on the back of his neck.<p>

Trent's eyes were watering, his lips felt like they were being stretched to breaking point, but he was starting to relax, starting to get used to the weight of Randy's cock in his mouth, the feel of his velvety skin as it pumped slowly in and out of him mouth.  
>"That's it boy...take it" Randy hissed as he moved forward slightly, trapping Trent between his huge thighs.<p>

Trent could feel the juice start to leak from Randy's tip as he worked deeper and deeper into his mouth, he pulled back to breathe, panting and spluttering slightly as he tasted Randy's unique tangy taste.  
>"You like the taste of me boy?" Randy quipped as Trent licked his lips. For the first time Trent looked up and made eye contact with the viper, nodding and blinking wide eyed with his best possible innocent smile.<br>"Oh you are a cutie aren't you?" Randy smiled down, grabbing his cock at the base he pulled down, milking some pearly precum from the throbbing tip  
>"lick that off" he demanded.<p>

Leaning forward Trent stuck out his tongue, dipping it in the slit before taking the whole of the milky drop and rolling it around on his tongue.  
>"Oooh that's more like it boy" Randy growled "now get back on my dick and make me cum...then we'll talk"<p>

Trent was growing in confidence and as Randy pushed passed his swollen lips once more he opened up to take him, bobbing up and down and hollowing his cheeks, trying to think of all the things that he liked when someone gave him head, but as Randy pushed forward more he found himself gagging again. Randy grabbed the back for his neck, not letting him pull back this time. Trent struggled, he couldn't breathe as Randy pushed his throbbing cock further and further down his tight throat.  
>"Sshhhhhh" Randy cooed as he pulled back a little "relax your throat boy, I know you can do it" he coaxed before pushing back down again.<p>

Trent looked up, his eyes watering and saliva dripping down his chin, he looked up into those stormy pools and for a second everything else stopped, he stopped struggling, he stopped breathing, he was lost in a sea of Randy and it was wonderful.

Randy recognised that look, he saw it so often enough these days in the eyes of the young ones and he knew there and then that he had him. Slowly he began to rock himself further and further into Trent's willing mouth, his incredibly tight throat gripping him in the way only a virgin throat could. That thought alone was almost enough to have Randy spilling into the boy's mouth, he could feel that all too familiar burn igniting in his belly and he picked up the pace. Holding Trent's head in place he delved his throbbing cock in and out of the boys mouth, the obscene slurping sound just spurring him on as he pushed deeper and deeper, making Trent gag and convulse around his throbbing cock, spit dribbling down Randy's shaft and across his balls.

He was so close, he could feel it building deep down and as Trent spluttered and gasped around him he began to let go. Pulling back Randy grabbed his cock, jacking it hard and panting as stream after stream of hot cum splashed down onto Trent's blotchy face and lips. He watched in awe as Trent gasped, trying to get his breath back as his release rained down on his tan skin, he looked so pretty like that and as Randy slowly began to soften he rubbed his twitching tip over Trent's swollen lips, smearing his cum across them like a glittery lip gloss  
>"ssshhhhh boy...that's it" Randy cooed as Trent began to calm down "you did real good boy...real good"<p>

Randy lent in, the flinch not going unnoticed as he began to clean Trent's face, he licked until ever stray drop was cleaned up. Placing a chased kiss to Trent's still swollen lips Randy stood up, tucking his flaccid cock back into his trunks he walked to the door. Trent was dumbfounded, he really couldn't process what had just happened, his throat hurt and his cock was rock hard in his tights as Randy shook his hand.  
>"Nice to meet you...Trent was it?" Randy grinned<br>Trent just nodded as he was ushered quickly out the room.  
>"See you around boy" Randy quipped as he closed the door in Trent's face.<p> 


End file.
